You're Everything I Want
by MyHeartIsAnEmptyRoom
Summary: He's everything she wants. She's everything he needs. But He means nothing to Her and She dosent know why.. or so he thought.


----

**Ok! Lately ive been making too many inoxshika drabbles.. BUT I CANT HELP IT! i just love that couple **

**But for all you inoxsasu lovers.. you're in luck! ive (tried to) turn a new leaf XD**

**I recently watched naruto episode 218 and realised how fricken perfect temari and shikamaru are for each other T-T -dont hurt me inoxshika fans! im really depressed over this as well!-**

**ok! for me, when people add lyrics.. i really try to sync with the song,lyrics and the story! But its hard! (hopefully you get me) So i tried to make it easier for you my precious readers! **

**The song is Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon really nice cliche song :**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto T-T**

**enjoy**

**---**

**and the song starts... NOW!**

Ino was sitting on a lush green hill, her hands behind her, holding her up and her knees were bent.The relaxing wind and flowers dancing all around her, with the complimenting blue sky sheltering the world. She was wearing a light blue skirt with a white spaghetti top,With her hair flowing with the breeze.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in_

_Oh and its rising at the back of your mind_

She smiled as 2 little kids ran passed her, giggling their fears and worries away.

She sighed and saw sasuke walk up to her. **_Huh?_**

_You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it_

"Hey Ino-chan. What're you doing up here alone?" Sasuke questioned and sat next to her.

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

"Oh. I just came up here to think about someone.." She answered.

"Ah. I know who.." Sasuke teased. He looked at her and smiled. She blushed. He looked quite hot today..

He wore a white vest with black surfing shorts.

_But under skinned knees and skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn_

She smirked. "Really? Who?"

_You howl and listen_

He shrugged. "I dunno.. maybe a certain NARA!"

_Listen and wait for the_

Ino stiffened. **_That lazyass?! Hell no!_**

_Echoes of the angels who won't return_

Ino looked at sasuke like he was crazy. "I..I dont know what you're talking about!" She looked away from him.

_He's everything you want_

"Oh there is no denying it Ino. Even though im a guy.. I can spot a crush miles away." He grinned.

_He's everything you need_

**_You have no clue sasuke._** Sasuke snickered.

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

Ino finally turned around to sasuke. **_He's... changed._**

_He says all the right things at exactly the right time_

Sasuke tilted his head and took a long look at ino's face.. **_She really is beautiful._**

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why_

He ** f i n a l l y **realised what he was doing.. and now it was **HIS **turn to blush and look away. **_Damn hormones.._**

Ino was very suspicious about this..

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
Waiting for someone to push you away_

"Whats wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He blushed at the sound of her being _worried _over _him._

_There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_**The fact that you dont like me.. yeah! There is something wrong!**_

_He's everything you want_

"Sasuke?"  
_  
He's everything you need_

He hesitated.  
_  
He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

"Sasuke..?"

_He says all the right things at exactly the right time_

"It's nothing."

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why_

"I might not be as smart as shikamaru.. But I can spot people when they are lying."

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind_

"Gah! You caught me!" Sasuke held his hands up in defeat. Ino laughed.

_It's only what you're asking for_

"I have one problem.."

_And you'll be just fine_

"Yeah.."

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

"It's about this girl. She's totally crazy about this other guy, And I mean crazy! It seriously hurts me like hell.."

_**Damn. He's probably talking about sakura and sai. Ouch.. What do I say..?**_

_Out of the island_

"Ouch. I used to have the same feeling."

_Into the highway_

Sasuke stiffened at this. **_Used to..?_**

_Past the places where you might have turned_

"Yep. But now.. Ive totally fallen for someone else.."

_You never did notice_

Ino sighed. "Funny.. when you watch someone do something that they always do..

_But you still hide away_

.. and you never really thought about it that much..

_The anger of angels who won't return_

.. but when you do.. you think of them in a different way."

_He's everything you want_

Ino smiled at him.

_He's everything you need_

Sasuke was taken aback..

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

He gulped.

_He says the right things at exactly the right time_

"So who's the new lucky guy?"

_But he means nothing to you and you don't know why_

Ino smirked. She looked at him meaningly..

_I am everything you want_

"You're the guy."

_I am everything you need_

Sasuke felt the air rush out of him.

_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

Ino laughed. "Speechless eh..?"

_I say all the right things at exactly the right time_

"Look I know you don-"

_But I mean nothing to you and i dont know why_

Sasuke grabbed her and locked her in his embrace and kiss.

_And I don't know why_

Ino wrapped her slender arms around him.

_Why_

They broke their kiss and looked at each other contently.

_I don't know_

They did not know.. that a certain person was watching.

---

**Renge: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-**

**Me: Renge..**

**Renge: -keeps on lafin her 'ohoho' laugh**

**Me: -has an irk mark- Renge..**

**Renge: -still is at it-**

**Me: OH JUST SHUT UP! -hits her with the laptop-**

**Renge: How dare you hit me! I am the female manger of THE ouran host club!**

**Me: Yeah. And IM the author of this story! You should be grateful that i put your sorry ass in my final message to my precious readers!**

**Renge: Ok ok! -goes down with her high power motor-**

**ok... that was so.. out of the blue (for all you ouran high school host club watchers/readers.. you know what i mean with her high power motor XD)**

**For all you non-ouran-high-school-host-club watchers.. you HAVE to watch it! Its soooooooooo fcken hilarious! Kept me laughing for ages!!!!**

**Anywayz.. hope you enjoyed this **

**Hope you review for the sake of ... you! Because if you dont i WILL track you down and will flush your head in the toilet!**

**Hehe.. happy new year people XD even though we're a month into it already.. BUT OH WHAT THE HECK!**


End file.
